It's just me and my Ganja
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: During a party at Rachel's house sans parents Quinn, Brittany and Santana encourage Rachel to have a good time. Warning: Recreational drug use. Don't say I didn't warn ya! Faberry. Brittana. Faberrittana friendship.


**Title: it's just me and my Ganja**

**Pairings: Faberry. Brittana. **_**Faberrittana**_

**Summary: During a party at Rachel's house Quinn, Brittany and Santana encourage Rachel to have a good time. **

**Warnings: Recreational drug use. Don't say I didn't warn ya! **

**Rating: T/R/15**

**A/N: I used a couple of lines from a show called Roseanne. **

**Just me and my Ganja **

Rachel was talking quietly to Mercedes when she first noticed Santana rushing towards her, a purposeful look written across her face. Almost involuntarily the diva flinched and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain she was sure was about to come. When all she felt was a warm hand lightly grasp her wrist she opened her eyes to see Santana standing in front of her, a smirk on her lips "Um…Santana?"

"You're coming with us Berry." Santana grinned at Rachel before yanking her forward. Already slightly tipsy from the alcohol she had consumed Rachel barely managed to stay standing as she was dragged towards the door.

"Santana, where are we going?" Rachel questioned "And who exactly is 'us'?" Santana didn't have time to give an answer before one was provided by Brittany and Quinn meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. Rachel had just enough time to notice that Quinn held two large bottles in her hands, while Brittany was carrying a bottle and four perfectly balanced glasses. The three cheerios shared a look before they advanced quickly up the stairs. Rachel tried to pull her wrist back but found it almost impossible because of Santana's tight grip. She was sure that when she checked there would be a hand-shaped red mark.

"Santaaaaaaana." She whined as she was dragged into the bathroom. She sighed in relief when the grip on her wrist was released and she tentatively rubbed the already reddening area. She watched cautiously as Santana locked the door behind them before turning to face her with a sly grin.

"Oh no…" Rachel took a step back, her back hitting the sink "You're going to kill me aren't you? You're…you're going to drown me before getting rid of my body o-or you'll write a suicide note to convince everyone that I wanted to die as opposed to having been killed. Which you're going to do in order to rob the rest of the world of the opportunity to hear my voice…"

Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel's over-dramatics "We're not going to kill you Berry…Quinn says we're not allowed and Brittany doesn't like blood…or dead people." When Rachel still didn't look convinced she glanced at Quinn "Tell her Tubbers."

"We're not." Quinn agreed before she narrowed her eyes at the Latina "And don't call me that. I'm not pregnant anymore."

"Nah, I like it too much." Santana winked.

"You're an ass."

"You love it."

"Brittany." Rachel turned her gaze to the tall blonde who had thus far remained strangely silent throughout the conversation "Why has Santana locked us in the bathroom?"

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Santana frowned when she noticed the interaction "No asking B for hints Berry."

Brittany smiled apologetically at the smaller girl who sighed and turned back to Santana.

"Um…" Santana narrowed her eyes when she noticed Rachel was merely staring at her intently "Q? Hey Q, why is she staring at me?"

Quinn chuckled at Santana's slightly disturbed tone of voice.

"I'm merely trying to work out why you've pulled me away from the party and into a bathroom." Rachel responded. There was a moment of silence during which she merely stared intently at an uncomfortable looking Santana "I think I've finally discovered the reason and I have to say that while I'm not at all opposed to new experiences I do not think it's a good idea for all of us to take part in sexual activities as of yet, considering we're in a bathroom and well on our way to being highly intoxicated."

"What did she say?" Brittany asked Santana, clearly confused.

"I think she said she wants to have sex with us." Santana answered, looking just as bewildered by Rachel's statement. She turned to look at Quinn with a raised eyebrow "Q, you're fluent in Berry Language…Did she say that?"

"I think so." Quinn grinned "I vaguely remember her saying something about sexual activities…and it wasn't really in protest."

"No, no, no, no…" Rachel shook her head vigorously, her cheeks flushed red "No, I didn't…I didn't say that. I presumed that, that was what this 'meeting' was about."

"Come on Ray." Brittany slid over to Rachel and rested a hand on her shoulder "If that's what you want…"

Rachel squeaked as Brittany began to lean forward and she quickly ducked out of range, rushing to hide behind Quinn "Brittany if you do that Santana will rip my head off and use it as a volleyball."

Brittany pouted unhappily at the statement and moved back to stand at Santana's side "Fine…" she kissed her girlfriend quickly, muttering an apology against her lips and soon they were in a full on makeout session.

Noticing Santana was distracted Rachel made stealthily for the door. Just as she was placing her hand on the knob however she was tugged gently back and her senses filled with the scent of Vanilla.

"Where are you going?" Quinn questioned softly "The party only just got started."

Rachel shuddered at the sensation of Quinn's breath on the back of her neck "Um…I don't…"

"So!" Santana exclaimed interrupting the intense moment "Are we ready to get this party _started_?"

"The party already started." Rachel informed her distractedly as Quinn shrank back "Downstairs."

"That party sucks…I'm talking about our private party." Santana grinned slyly and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small baggie.

Rachel's eyes widened and her gaze shot between the three cheerios "What is that?"

"It's just wacky weed Berry." Santana laughed at Rachel's horrified expression "Chillax."

"It's…what?"

"Wacky weed." Santana rolled her eyes "You know…pot, Ganja, cannabis…?" when Rachel merely stared blankly back at her she grinned "You're so fucking innocent Berry."

"Hey!" Rachel pouted "I am not!"

"Where did you get it?" Quinn moved over to Santana and tentatively took the baggie to look through the clear plastic "Is it any good?"

"Quinn!" Rachel gasped in pure horror "You're not going to…I mean you haven't…" she motioned frantically towards the small bag "have you?"

"You're saying you haven't?" Quinn challenged her eyebrow quirked expectantly.

"I most certainly have not!" Rachel exclaimed, taking a step back "Why would I?"

Santana stared at Rachel for a moment before bursting into laughter "Oh my god this is so good…give me that." She grabbed the baggie from Quinn's hand and opened it. She pulled one of the papers out and held it in her left hand while she reached back in to grab some of the substance with her right.

Rachel watched uncertainly as Santana sprinkled the dark green substance onto the paper and began to roll it with expert fingers "Why are you rolling…um…_that_?"

"Because we're going to smoke it you douche."

"What?" Rachel took a step back, frantically shaking her head "No, no, no, no…"

"Come on…live a little Berry." Santana ordered as she lit the cigarette in her hand and took a quick hit. She passed it to Brittany who did the same without question before passing it to Quinn. Rachel made sure to fix Quinn with her most disapproving stare before the head cheerio took a hit "Here." Quinn held the burning cigarette out to Rachel "Smoke it like you would a normal cigarette…But hold it in for longer."

"No." Rachel shook her head firmly and crossed her arms, refusing to take the offered cigarette "I will not be subject to this peer pressure. Absolutely not. I'll just sit here." She took a step back and sat down on the edge of the bath "Being quiet."

Santana snorted at the 'quiet' part of the sentence "As if you could."

"Come on Rachel…" Quinn stuck her bottom lip out at the diva "Pleeeeasse? All celebrities do it."

"Lindsay Lohan did it." Brittany spoke up from behind them.

Santana laughed at the statement "Not a good example Britt." She turned her attention to Rachel "You watch Skins, right?" she waited for a nod before continuing "They do it all the time."

"But they're British." Rachel stated as if that was supposed to mean something.

"So?" Quinn question "Come on Rach…please?"

"I'll let Brittany kiss you." Santana offered jokingly.

"Please, Rachel?" Quinn tried again "For me?"

Rachel sighed, finding herself powerless against the look Quinn was giving her "Fine." She took the cigarette quickly and lifted it to her lips, taking a hit "…..I don't feel anything."

"Give it a minute." Santana ordered, sitting down on the toilet.

Rachel huffed but nodded anyway "Fine."

-QRBSQRBS-

"Oh my GOD!" Rachel shrieked into the silence, causing Quinn, Brittany and Santana to jump "Is this the SINK? Am I sitting in the sink? Am I SHRINKING?"

There was a moment of silence before the three cheerios broke into hysterical laughter. Santana was practically howling with laughter as she lurched to the right and tumbled onto the floor. The sight merely made Quinn and Brittany laugh harder, leaning on each other for support.

"What?" Rachel questioned obliviously as she sat up in the bathtub "Santana, why are you lying on the floor?"

Santana merely shook her head and slapped her hand to the floor, laughing so hard that streams of salty tears leaked from her eyes.

Rachel huffed at the fact that everyone seemed to be laughing at her and took a long drink from her glass.

"Fuck…Seriously." Santana wheezed as she finally pushed herself into a sitting position "Don't do that again Berry. You practically killed me." She shifted herself over to sit on the floor, between Quinn and the bathtub and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I did not!" Rachel exclaimed "I'll have you know, I'm a pacifist!"

"What's a pacifist?" Brittany spoke up, lifting her head from Quinn's shoulder.

"Somebody who doesn't kill people." Quinn mumbled, still breathless from her earlier giggling "Or in Santana's case somebody who passes their fist into somebody else's face."

"True." Santana grinned.

"Oh….."

They fell into a short silence for few minutes, listening intently to the steady dripping from the tap. The silence was quickly shattered however as Rachel released an ear splitting scream and scrambled out of the bathtub. She immediately latched onto Santana who happened to be closest.

"What the fuck are you doing Berry?" Santana scowled as she tried to shrug the girl off but to no avail.

"Spider!" Rachel exclaimed frantically, without releasing her "There's a spider in the bath…It's huge!" she looked up at Santana through panic filled eyes "Get it Santana!"

"I would if you would get the hell off of me." Santana rolled her eyes and tried unsuccessfully to dislodge herself from the small brunette "You're really bloody strong for a midget."

"I'll get it!" Brittany said brightly as she got up from the floor and walked over to the tub. She reached in and carefully scooped something up before turning to Rachel with a grin "See?" She knelt down next to the diva and opened her hands to reveal the small spider, no bigger than a small coin "It's not going to hurt you."

Rachel merely whimpered and hid her face in Santana's shoulder "Santaaaana!" her voice was slightly muffled by the older girl's shoulder "Tell her to kill it!"

"Ugh." Santana released a disgruntled sigh, knowing full well that Brittany wouldn't kill the spider "B, throw it out of the window or something so she'll let me go."

"But he'll die!" Brittany protested, hugging her hands to her chest.

"Spiderman can fly." Quinn provided somewhat unhelpfully "Sort of."

"Yeah!" Santana nodded vigorously "He can like web sling or whatever so…do it Britt."

"Fine." Brittany muttered sullenly as she walked over to the window. She opened it and tentatively released the spider onto the outer sill.

"Okay Rachel." Santana jiggled her shoulder, the only part of her body she could move with the smaller girl wrapped around her "You can get off me now." She frowned when Rachel's grip merely tightened "What are you doing?"

"You called me Rachel." Rachel explained somewhat emotionally.

"Probably because I'm high as a kite." Santana muttered before attempting to pull away "Berry!" she turned her head towards Quinn at the sound of a soft laugh, only to see her friend giggling behind her hand "Shut it Q!"

Rachel finally lifted her head from Santana's shoulder to look at her intently "I want you to know that I highly appreciate the fact that you haven't called me any of my usual 'nicknames' tonight…With the exception of 'Midget' which is okay as it's merely an observation of my naturally small stature and…"

Santana released an annoyed groan at Rachel's sudden rambling and reached over to grab the unlit cigarette from the ground next to her. The action was rather difficult taking into consideration that Rachel was clinging to the Latina so that her arms were pinned to her sides.

"Quinn, light this." Santana ordered firmly. The blonde cheerio did as she was asked and watched as Santana gave the cigarette to Rachel who immediately loosened her grip in favour of taking it.

"Thank fuck for that." Santana muttered, rubbing her arms "I think you cut off the blood supply Berry." There was no answer and she turned to Rachel to see she was sitting quietly; taking hit after hit "Shit Rachel!" the Latina reached over and took the cigarette from Rachel's mouth "Slow down!"

Rachel merely grinned widely at her.

"She's so fucking stoned." Santana laughed as she took a hit herself and passed the joint to Quinn "No more for you okay, Berry?"

"Whhhhhy?" Rachel whined.

"Because you're too high." Santana informed her as she picked up the bottle between her and Quinn and took a quick swig.

"Don't you got too hiiiiiiiigh…."

"Ay Dios Mio!" Santana exclaimed "Does she _ever _stop with the singing?"

"Spanish is so hot…" Brittany muttered, her gaze fixed intently to her girlfriend.

"Don't you get too high Baby!" Rachel sang loudly as she rocked back and forth, her grin still firmly in place "Turns you oooooon!"

"You really turn me on and on." Quinn provided the next line with a mischievous grin.

"'Cause you gotta come down…"

Before Rachel had finished the line Quinn provided the next one, her eyes alight with something that resembled passion "My temperature is rising!"

"This is so gay." Santana muttered, rolling her eyes at her friend(s?).

"When the thrill is gone…"

"No, I don't want you to go." Quinn bit her lip and tilted her head slightly to the left, her eyes locked onto Rachel's.

"You know what…fuck it." Santana knocked back her drink in one gulp and she and Brittany joined in on the chorus "Whiiiiite lines (Vision dreams of passion)."

"_(__Blowin' through my mind) and all the while I think of you__  
><em>_(High price) a very strange reaction__  
><em>_(For us to unwind) the more I see, the more I do__  
><em>_(Something like a phenomenon) Baby!__  
><em>_(Tellin your body to come along, but white lines blow away)__"__  
><em>

-QRBSQRBS-

"Quinn…Quinn…Quuiiiiiiiinn…Quinnnnnn."

"What?" Quinn herself responded.

"Quiiiiiiiiiin….Quinn!"

"Berry what are you doing?" Santana questioned as she glanced towards the closed shower curtain. Rachel had vacated back to the bathtub about 10 minutes ago, after ensuring the plug was securely in the hole to prevent any more spiders joining her.

The chanting immediately stopped "Um…Nothing."

"Show me your hands Berry." Santana ordered. Almost immediately two hands appeared from behind the shower curtain "Just checking."

"Quinn." Rachel pulled back the shower curtain to look at the blonde cheerleader "I think your name is awesome."

"Um…Thanks." Quinn grinned unsurely.

"Yeah…" Rachel nodded vaguely "It sounds like…Win. But it also sounds like Quit. Which is strange."

"Whatever Berry." Santana laughed at Rachel's seriously thoughtful tone.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed brightly as she sat up in the bath "If you hooked up with Britt your portmanteau name would be Quitt!"

Brittany and Quinn took a moment to think about the name while Santana merely growled in annoyance "Brittany is mine Berry!"

"Awww." Rachel grinned, further heightening the Latina's irritation "Your possessiveness is adorable."

"Shut up."

Rachel hummed and leaned her head against the back of the bath, absentmindedly kicking her legs in the air "But if you hooked up with Finn again…Your pairing name would be Fuinn…Which sounds like Fwin…Which sounds like 'for the win'."

"Dios shut UP!" Santana exclaimed.

"It's not 'for the win'." Quinn corrected her expression suddenly disgusted "It's gross."

"Mingin'." Rachel grinned faintly.

"Huh?"

"I heard it on TV."

"Oh…" Quinn chuckled at the brunette and shook her head.

"Brittana." Rachel spoke up again, her voice slightly more cheery than when she was talking about 'Fuinn' "That's an awesome pairing name. It kind of sounds like…Britannia."

"Awesome." Brittany mused, a faint grin on her lips.

"Arise young heroes, our past inspires noble deeds, All hail Britannia!"

"What the fuck Berry?" Santana scowled, covering her ears "You're not even British you moron!"

Rachel merely shrugged "The name is awesome. Unlike Bartie…Which sounds way too much like Barfie."

"Makes me wanna barf." Santana muttered darkly, the rejection she had received obviously still stinging slightly.

"It's a good job you chose Santana in the end Brittany." Rachel informed the tall blonde cheerio "The name is much more fitting."

"Yeah…" Brittany glanced past Quinn and smiled warmly at Santana. They were caught up in each others gazes for a moment before Rachel spoke up softly.

"Hello?"

Quinn, Brittany and Santana glanced over to see Rachel had her phone held against her ear.

"Uh-oh…" Santana muttered.

"hello…Yes…I'm looking for Mike Rotch…Is there a mike crotch there?" there was a moment of silence before Rachel spoke up again "Are you sure? Try again…Mike Rotch." An annoyed yell sounded from the other end of the phone and Rachel hung up, giggling.

"Do you think we should stop her?" Quinn questioned through soft laughter as she watched Rachel dial another number.

"Nah." Santana grinned.

"Hello?" Rachel spoke seriously into the phone "I was wondering if your refrigerator was running…..yes? Well you better catch it!"

The three cheerios couldn't help but laugh at the immature action as Rachel hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Quinn finally asked.

"Mr Schue."

Quinn, Brittany and Santana merely stared at her before they spoke up at once.

"You're awesome when you're off your head!" – Santana.

"Why do have Schue's number? Are you sleeping with him?" – Quinn.

"I want a teachers number…" – Brittany.

"Hey!" a male's voice sounded suddenly along with a loud knock to the door causing Brittany who had been leaning against it to release a squeak of alarm and sit up "What are you four doing in there? You've been gone for three hours."

"Puck…" Quinn muttered.

"Go away!" Santana called through the door "We're busy!"

"Yeah?" Puck's tone of voice indicated that there was a sleazy grin on his face "Can I join in?"

"No boys allowed!" Quinn hollered.

"Yeah…So go away!" Brittany agreed.

"You heard 'em Puck." Santana grinned "We're busy getting busy so do one."

"Manwhore." Rachel provided in a whisper.

"…Manwhore." Santana echoed automatically in a voice loud enough for Puck to hear, though she rolled her eyes right after.

"Fine, I'm going. No need to get Bitchy." Puck grumbled. The girls waited until his footsteps had faded away before they relaxed.

"Quinn, I demand that you get in here with me because I'm cold." Rachel ordered suddenly.

"What?" Quinn's eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head vehemently "No way I am I going in there Rach!"

"Pleeeeaaase!" Rachel pleaded pitifully.

"I second that please." Santana spoke up in agreement "You're like a living, breathing cockblock Q." she motioned to Brittany who was sitting at Quinn's other side "So shift it."

"I can't Santana!" Quinn hissed as she leaned closer to the Latina "You know how I get when I'm like this."

Santana laughed as Quinn flushed with embarrassment "Well you haven't jumped me or Britt yet…"

"But that's _Rachel_." Quinn stated purposefully, her eyes involuntarily shifting to the diva in the bath-tub before she forced them back to her friend "The girl I can't seem to keep my hands off?"

"Just concentrate on _not_ jumping her bones." Santana suggested with a grin "I doubt you'll be able to get past all of the argyle anyway."

Quinn's gaze slid back to Rachel and her eyes darkened considerably "She's not wearing argyle…"

"Ugh." Santana rolled her eyes at her friend "I get it…You're lusting after the midget. But shift it because I need to get my mack on with Britt."

"Ugh…fine."

"Nobody loves me." Rachel muttered miserably as she noticed everybody ignoring her "It's just me…just me and my Ganja."

Santana broke into laughter at the statement and shoved Quinn, in an effort to get her to move "Move it Q. Your girl is feeling unloved."

"She's not my girl." Quinn grumbled though she reluctantly stumbled to her feet. She leant heavily against the wall, the effects of the alcohol seeming to get to her as the room span "Whooo…"

"Bring the alcohol Quinn." Rachel spoke up from the bath.

"Why am I doing this?" Quinn muttered, though she reluctantly grabbed the bottle of southern comfort from the floor. Hearing the distinct sounds of kissing she glanced back to Santana, only to see Brittany already straddling her lap "Ugh…" she quickly lumbered towards the tub though she hesitated at the side "There's no way we're both going to fit in there. It's tiny."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's free hand and tugged her forward. Seeing the bathtub coming towards her at alarming speed, Quinn threw out her arm, just barely managing to balance herself against the wall "Ow…!"

"That didn't work." Rachel pouted, her gaze fixed intently "You're meant to be _in_ the bath."

Quinn paused for a moment in thought before throwing caution to the wind and crawling into the bath, sitting mostly atop the other girl. She quickly reached out and closed the shower curtain.

"This is…kind of intimate." Rachel muttered, seeming almost sober. She cautiously lifted her hands and moved them to rest on Quinn's thighs which were currently at either side of her waist.

"Yeah…" Quinn nodded, her eyes darkened with desire "I guess it is." She realised that her gaze may be too intense and quickly looked away "So…did you think of a porma…pormant…" she bit her lip, trying to think of the correct word but eventually gave up as her concentration seemed to be completely shot due to the sensation of Rachel's warm body underneath her "Pairing name for us?"

"I did." Rachel nodded with a small smile, her thumbs rubbing small circles on Quinn's thighs.

Quinn sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation, her eyes momentarily closing "A-and?"

"Faberry." Rachel responded softly. She watched silently as Quinn opened her eyes to look at her "You know…you have really beautiful eyes."

There was a moment of silence before Quinn leaned down so the length of her body was pressed almost entirely against Rachel's.

"What are you doing?" Rachel murmured against Quinn's lips which were mere millimetres from her own.

"I don't know." Quinn responded just as softly before her eyes fluttered shut and she pressed her lips lightly against Rachel's. She pulled back after a moment and smiled softly "Just go with it Rach."

Rachel nodded before pulling Quinn back into a hungry kiss, her hands wandering lightly over the blonde's body.

-QRBSQRBS-

"You like me." Rachel stated "You might as well admit it."

"I do not." Santana denied. After waking up in the bathroom at 4:30 am all four girls had rushed for Rachel's bedroom, desperately seeking comfort and warmth after dozing off in the cold bathroom. Predictably because of their cheerio training Quinn, Brittany and Santana had gotten there first and immediately jumped onto the bed. Rachel had initially complained that since it was her bed, she should be the one to sleep in it but eventually gave up when she noticed Brittany had already dozed off in the middle of the large bed, her arm wrapped lightly around Santana's waist. Santana had pointed out that it was a queen sized bed and therefore it was big enough to comfortably accommodate all of them. After further grumbling Rachel had crawled into the bed behind Quinn and immediately shuffled close to her back. The blonde cheerio didn't argue with the sleeping arrangements, merely pulling Rachel's arm to her front and holding it securely against her chest. It had taken only moments for Quinn to fall asleep and now only Rachel and Santana lay awake, quietly arguing.

"Yes you do….maybe just a little bit."

"I don't like you Berry." Santana growled in protest from the other side of the bed "I hate you remember?"

"No you don't." Rachel disagreed.

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't."

"Remember slushie facials?" Santana questioned, though her voice was void of any anger "'Manhands', 'treasure trail', 'RuPaul'…? Or are you suffering from memory loss?"

"That was before." Rachel murmured softly.

"I still hate you now." Santana stated firmly.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"You like me."

"I do NOT!"

"You do."

"Shut up!"

"….You do."

Santana released an annoyed growl "Fine! I admit that I freaking like you a little bit…will you shut up now?"

"Yes." Rachel smiled softly "Thank you Santana."

"Whatever." Santana muttered, unconsciously tightening her grip on Brittany.

Rachel hugged Quinn tighter to her and buried her nose in the blonde girl's hair, inhaling slowly to commit the scent of her apple shampoo to memory "Santana?"

"What?" Santana whispered, slightly annoyed "I'm trying to sleep Berry!"

"Sorry…I just…I have to say something." Rachel muttered.

"Well hurry up and say it!"

"I..I think I'm in love with Quinn." Rachel whispered, her hands lightly tracing the blondes arm "No…I know I am."

"I know." Santana smiled softly at the statement "Now go to fucking sleep Rachel!"

"Okay…" Rachel whispered, allowing her eyes to slide closed.

Unseen by Rachel or Santana Quinn grinned at the conversation.

_She loves me_…

THE END.


End file.
